War, Magic, Orbal Technology and Life
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: The World's have clashed! Many more lie in ruin. A society even worse then anything Ouroboros could be and a force worse then any Clow Card...This time...They (Our Heroes) from all over the place...Are going to need help (and each other)...Let's hope they win! [Rated M for themes later on in the story, language, and so on so forth]
[This is something I have wanted to write for quite a long time. It will involve more crossover's then what ff is currently capable of assigning. More crossover's will be added as time goes on. This story will be bigger then my CCS 18k word one! So please bear with me ^_^; I'll do my best to keep the action going! There will be a character death or two...Maybe even some romance? Read to find out!]

Standing on the top deck of the Glorious, Renne Hayworth scruntched her face up. Something was wrong...Even though the powerful ship was sailing through the clouds until they had found the Aureole...Something was wrong.

"Renne? You okay?"

Renne glanced to "The fool" then back to the skies around them. "Yeah...Something's not right...Its almost...Like we're being followed."

"Huh?" Campanella looked around several times, following where Renne's eyes were going. "I'm pretty sure there isn't-" He stopped and closed his eyes.

Renne turns to him. "What is it?" Campanella opens them and puts his right index finger to his lip. "Shhh" He whispers, much to Renne's annoyance.

Both of them spun around, then dive to the deck of the Glorious as four weird-looking aircraft fly over the top at extreme speeds.

[Over with the four aircraft]

Two F-14 Tomcat's, 1 Tornado and one Eurofighter from Planet Earth (different time and place) flew in a tight formation, with the lead-plane (currently the first Tomcat callsign: Hellfire) turning to the right as the Glorious began to open fire on the aircraft.

"STICK WITH ME. ALL CRAFT!"

"YES, SIR!"

Hellfire's pilot was someone called Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura. "I'll go up and left, Ice-Arrow right and down!"

"Acknolwedged!" Ice Arrow, the second Tomcat callsigned plane split formation. Its pilot? Miles 'Tails' Prower.

"Hellfire! Orders!"

Sakura glanced to the other two craft that were following her. "Tazmania! I want you to commence a bombing run on the Glorious! Ez-Sqadie? Fly him cover! GET TO IT!"

The two other pilots: Max and Micheal nodded their heads as their respective aircraft turned to the Glorious, Max's craft (Tazmania) switching to bombs while Micheal's (Ez-Sqadie) flew up so he was just above Max.

Sakura glanced back to Syaoran who was riding behind her, in the second seat. "Check that radar! I want to know when they launch their missiles...Or if they launch craft to engage us!"

"You'd better get moving on your evasive manoveurs Sakura!"

Sakura glanced to Tails' plane who was currently engaged with...Rather big looking patrol looking sky-ships. "Hmmm...This could work...HOLD ON SYAORAN!"

Syaoran nodded as Sakura commanded the plane to take an almost inverted dive, spinning the plane up-side down and pulling back on the stick. "WOOOAHHH!" Syaoran shouted while Sakura growled. "Come on..." She gritted her teeth together, her magical powers making it so she could stay awake...and concious.

Tails looked up from where he was engaged. "You've GOT to be kidding me! SAKURA!" He shouted, but sighed. "Alright...Here we go...Hang on Cream! This is going to be tight!" He shouted again, Cream the Rabbit behind him clung onto the handles of the seat for dear life as Tails accelerated his plane.

"On my mark Tails..."

Tails nodded to Sakura's instruction. "Ready."

[On the Glorious]

"GET THOSE TWO IN HERE NOW!"

Leonhardt raced out and picked up Renne and raced inside. "That...Was a close one..." He panted, not realising he still had her in his hands under his right arm. "Now..." He turned his gaze back to Campanella who was just about standing up. "IDIOT!" He screamed.

Campanella turned to look at him with his cheeky trademark smile. "Don't worry! I'm o-"

Before Campanella could say anything further, the Tazmania callsigned aircraft's bombs hit the deck of the Glorious, sending Campanella not just into pieces...But over the edge as well.

Renne's eyes watered as Leonhardt growled. "Should have come in...He wouldn't have been hurt then!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING WITH THOSE GUNS!? CAN'T WE HIT JUST, ONE, FUCKING AIRCRAFT?"

Leonhardt noticed one of the turret pannel's flashing, indicating the problem - They couldn't lock on...If they couldn't lock on to the DAMN things, then how could they stop them!? "We need to realign the sights! The Glorious' targeting systems can't hit them!" He shouted to Weissman.

"That could take hours..." Mumbled Renne from her place half-way from the floor with her legs dangling on one side, and her eyes looking up at Leonhardt's. Only thing was - Leonhardt wasn't looking at her...And she was getting annoyed.

He nodded, not realising that Renne was still under his right arm and she had mumbled the answer to him. "If we can't do that...Then what can-" He looked to Walter who had a smirk on his face. "What's up with you now?"

"You could always throw Renne at them." Walter chuckled.

"Why would I want to do that?" Leonhardt questioned him. "She can look after herself."

"Then, if that's the case, why are you holding onto her?"

Leowe [A/N: I will use his nickname as it is tiring to keep typing "Leonhardt" out forever =p] looked down to see Renne looking at him with a, 'Have you quite finished?' look on her face.

Instead of being flustered (Even though he was...Slightly), Leowe let go of Renne - Quite literally - Causing the light purple haired girl to squeal in surprise.

He chuckled again as he turned to Weissman who was looking at the three of them. "We can have fun AFTER we get these nusiences OFF our backs! Walter, I need you at the Guns! Realign those blasted emiter/sights!" Walter nodded and raced off to do as ordered.

"Leowe! Head downstairs! I don't want our little 'Prisoner' getting away!"

Weissman turned back to the command panels. "What are you waiting for!? MOVE IT!"

Leowe nodded and with a swift, "Understood." he raced downstairs while Renne looked to Weissman, patting down her dress and readjusting her black bow-tie-clip-thing in her hair. "What about me? You're not going to make me sit in a random room drinking tea are you? That's boring..."

"Oh, do I have a good job for you...I must warn you though..." Weissman trailed off, looking to his bubbling test-tube panel had to his right that was causing steam-like smoke to fly out of the top. He laughed. "Add this..." He put a green tube to the test-tube, the two mixtures turning into a light blue. He smiled. "Good, that should be what you need to make this work." He turns to Renne, his smile plastered on his face.

Renne was half surprised half irritated. She was surprised that she would NOT have to drink tea for hours on end, and she could finally DO something. But she was irritated because every time Weissman had a smile on his face - It normally meant trouble...Or something that resulted in trouble.

She groaned, earning a laugh from Weissman. "Whenever you say that, I get worried." She mumbled. He looked hurt but she knew he was faking it, "Alright, what is it?"

"I need you to go to Zeiss. Plant these bombs inside the factory..." He guestered to a bag near her feet.

Renne was cautiously curious as she glanced at it. "Okay...That sounds easy...How do I get in?"

"That's the easy part, You need to get close to Tita Russell"

Renne blinked in confusion. "Wait...Why Tita? Can't I just kill everyone, then blow the factory? I mean, that girl's clever, I'll admit, but she's too close to that brain-dead Estelle to help me..."

Weissman walked down the stairs from where the command console was. "Yes, thing is the Bracer's are in Zeiss. I want to take out as many as I can, or prevent them from getting to me, and consequently the Aureole, for as long as possible. On the subject off Tita, I'll need you to intoxicate her...Using-" He pulled out a small bottle. "This."

Renne sighed. "So, you want me to spike her drink, sneak into the factory, No doubt using her security clearance, plant the charges, get to the roof and blow the thing?"

Weissman nodded. "I'm glad we have a clever girl on our side. Otherwise this would be more cumbersome...I don't want to waste resources while the Glorious is still in flight. We're building another one, so I need to make sure this stays in the air...Until you've finished your mission...AT LEAST."

Renne looked around. "What about Joshua and the other Bracers? It'll be hard to convince them that I am just putting up wall posters..."

Weissman narrowed his eyes in his 'serious' manner that Renne knew all to well about. When he was like this: Do NOT argue with him...She could. She had the authority to...At least in her head. "It will work. If you convince them that Tita is showing you around the factory, which she will using that potion, then you can shake them off that way."

Renne thought for several minutes while Weissman went back up the stairs and got the now finished potion, complete with bottle top.

"Its not everyday you give me the top to go with it."

Weissman chuckled. "That's because you're normally the one to take my drinks. Now be careful."

Renne giggled. "I will be."

Weissman smirked. "Alright, Angel of Extermination. You have your assignment." He handed the bottle to her to which she put it carefully into her pocket. "Remember to give her that drink. We want her to do as you say...Without question."

Renne nodded. "Understood."

As she was being teleported, Renne only just caught the last bit off what he said, 'Without question? What in...He couldn't mean? No...I'm sure he wouldn't...Fuck's sake...' She thought to herself, she began to remember Tita's smiling face. 'That...smile...ARGH!' She shouted in her mind, she was NOT used to nice feelings...Especially pure, loving feelings...She got rid of them as the Glorious' inner room where she was talking to Weissman disappeared and she appeared in Zeiss.

[Zeiss]

Renne appeared on a drainage pipe. Not according to plan...But then again...Maybe what Leowe said about sights was about their teleportation beams as well?

She looked around, then stepped forwards. Unaware she was on top of said pipe.

As gravity took charge, she screamed as she slammed into the concrete beneath her, she looked up with some of her last pieces of energy and saw the pipe. "Really Weismann?" She coughed some blood to the concrete. "Fuck you..." She muttered as she felt her head half relax/half smack the floor, her eyes closing as she saw someone with two golden twin tails coming down towards her.

"Tita..." She muttered, unable to move or think anymore she felt her eyes closing.

"Who is...RENNE! RENNE! GUYS ITS RENNE HAYWORTH!" Tita's shouting voice resounded in Renne's mind.

The last thing Renne remembered before losing conciousness - was being picked up by VERY familiar arms and a very soft but strong voice.

"You'll be okay Renne. Just go to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up."

[To...Be...Continued...]


End file.
